Mulan and Sonic's Adventure
by kaia the dragon
Summary: When a blue hedgehog is transported to the " china dynasty area" thanks to Eggman, sonic helps a soon to be warrior named Mulan fight against evil huns and eggman.
1. Chapter 1

** Mulan and Sonic's adventure**

**I do not own sonic and Mulan characters, they belong to their rightful copyright owners.**

**Me: This is my first fan fiction story and I'm sorry for some lame names but I'm doing my best I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Sonic: No flames people.**

**Mulan: And please send a review.**

* * *

**Summary: When a blue hedgehog is transported**

**to "The area of the china dynasty" by Eggman,"Sonic" helps a soon to be warrior named Mulan fight the evil Huns and Eggman**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Egg Dragon**

In a flying advanced fortress is where an evil genius lair is heavily guarded by Egg-Knights and a giant, solid steel gate.

"Finally after all these months of planning I doctor eggman will once and for all get rid of that blue pest, oh ho ho ho ho"

Suddenly red warning signs appeared in eggman giant computer monitor screen "INTRUDER ALERT" said the computer.

"SONIC"eggman said with rage as he saw the blue blur destroy his Egg-Knights in the screen.

"Yawn this is getting boring, you really lost your touch Eggman" sonic said with a bored face.

"Grrrr, SEND IN MORE EGG-KNIGHTS" eggman said with even more anger in his voice.

One hundred Egg-Knights surrounded sonic "lets get this over with" sonic said with a smirk on his face, all the Egg-Knights swing their electric swords at once just in time Sonic jumped in mid air and destroyed all Egg-Knights using a single spin dash attack. Sonic then reached the final Gate in Eggman's fortress in one second, he looked at the wall and said "Piece of cake" sonic said with a confident look on his face.

In Eggman's lair "Computer activate the dimension gate" Eggman commanded as he climbed into his newest creation the Dark Egg Dragon, it had two long metallic arms to catch, throw, or even reach, it has two powerful legs that can make the machine stand in its hind legs, its tail is useful to sweep opponents of the ground, the eyes are windows where the center control is.

The Multiple bursts outside of the steel gate caused it to fall to the ground, revealing the blue hedgehog in his ready fight stance.

"What's up this time egghead" sonic said.

"Ah sonic it's good that you're here to see my newest creation the Dark Egg Dragon"eggman said.

"And what's so different about this hunk of trash" sonic said in a cool way.

"This machine has more than enough power to destroy any hard substances such as diamonds or a blue pest" eggman said.

"Bring it on" sonic said and began to run at fast speed to the Dragon.

The dragon tried to bite sonic but he jumped on the dragon's head and did a spin dash, the dragon screeched and eggman said "Why you little…" eggman said as he made the Egg dragon breath out purple orbs, sonic happily dodged the orbs as if it was a game. Sonic reacted quickly and did a spin dash but the Egg dragon hit the spinning sonic into the wall, the impact on his back made him a little weak.

"Oh man" sonic groaned, the dragon tried to flatten sonic by using its tail slamming and sweeping the ground but missed every time sonic moved side by side.

"Hold still you pest" eggman said angrily

Sonic once again did a spin dash on the dragon's leg, it shook its head but it managed to catch sonic with its claws.

"Gotcha" eggman said happily. He was about to throw sonic into the portal, but then he saw electric sparks on the damaged leg which now exploded ,sending eggman and sonic into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Huns Arrival

I do not own Sonic and Mulan characters they belong to their copyright owners

A Chinese soldier walks around his post. Suddenly, a bird of prey hit is the back of his head … "Ah" the hawk called out. The solider walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more. The solider ran back to his post

"Were under attack! Light the signal! The solider said.

The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. The soldier climbs up the ladder. He lights the signal with a torch, while staring at the Hun leader, other signals go on all the way along the Great wall. "Now all of china knows you're here," said the solider.

Shan Yu picked up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire "Perfect" he said.

The Chinese general and two soldiers walk into the Emperor's chamber and bow.

"Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border" said the General.

"Impossible! No one can get through the great wall!" Chi Fu was silenced with a raised hand from the Emperor,

"Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately" said the General.

"No" the Emperor standed up "Send your troops to protect my people! Chi Fu!

"yes your Highness" Chi Fu said.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible," the Emperor said.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him" The General said.

"I wont take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat" the Emperor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mulan's big day**

* * *

**Me: (sees a magic lamp and rubs it)**

**Genie: sorry no wishes I'm free remember**

**Me: BUT IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Genie: Okay but you do know that your birthday is two weeks away**

**Me: I WISH FOR CHOCOLATE!**

**Me: …..MINE!**

**I do not own Sonic and Mulan characters they belong to their copyright owners**

* * *

**In the bamboo forest**

"Oooww, where am I" The blue hedgehog thought to himself. He tried to get up by using his arms but fell and blacked out.

* * *

At the dawn of morning Mulan using chopsticks to balance a grain of rice

"Quiet and demure… graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised" she picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm. "Punctual!" a rooster crows

"Aaiee!" she yelled while blowing on her arm. "Little brother! Little brother! Little…" she looks down at the sleeping dog on the floor. "Ah! There you are!" the dog wakes up. "Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" she ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

"Honorable Ancestors… please help Mulan impress the Matchmaker today" little brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple. "Please, please help her" Fa Zu said.

"Father, I brought you some…Whoop!" she bumps into Fa Zu, he catches the teapot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter.

"Mulan…" Fa Zu said.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…,"Mulan said.

"Mulan." Fa Zu said

"And three at night" Mulan said.

"Mulan. You should be already be in town. We're counting on you to…" Mulan continued the speech "Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Mulan said while running.

"Hurry! , I'm going to…pray some more" Fa Zu returns in the temple to pray.

* * *

**In town**

"Fa Li, where is your daughter? The matchmaker is not a patient woman" Said a woman.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," Fa Li said.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need" Granny Fa holds up a wicker cage with a cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself" she whispered to the cricket, she closes her eyes with her hand and steps off the sidewalk.

"Grandma! No!" Fa Li said as she tries to grab her grandmother.

Granny Fa walks across the street; vehicles crash, but she emerges unharmed. "Yup! This cricket's a lucky one!"

Fa Li sighs. Mulan comes up on her horse Khan, and hops off.

"I'm here" she looks at her mother, "What? But, Mama, I had to-" Mulan was interrupted by her mother.

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up. Fa Li said.

(Honor to us all song)

Woman#1:

"This is what you give me to work with?

Well, honey, I've seen worse.

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse."

"It's freezing!" Mulan said while shivering.

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time," Fa Li said to Mulan.

Woman#1:

"We'll have you, washed and dried, Primped and polished till you glow with pride,

Just my recipe for an instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all.

"Mulan, what's this?" Fa Li said suspiciously.

"Uh…notes…in case I forget something," Mulan said sheepishly.

"Hold this" Granny Fa hands the cricket to Fa Li. "We're going to need more luck than I thought" Granny Fa said.

Woman#2:

"Wait and see, when we're through"

Woman#3:

"Boys will gladly go to war for you"

Woman#2:

"With good fortune"

Woman#3:

"And a great hairdo"

Woman#2,3:

"You'll bring honor to us all".

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this might be the day

Woman#4:

"Men want girls with good taste"

Woman#5:

"Calm"

Fa Li:

"Obedient"

Woman#5

"Who work fast-paced"

Fa Li:

"With good breeding"

Woman#5:

"And a tiny waist"

All(except Mulan):

"You'll bring honor to us all.

We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from the Huns

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons"

Woman#6:

"When we're through,

You can't fail

Like a lotus, soft and pale

How could any fellow say, "No sale?"

You'll bring honor to us all!"

"There, you're ready" Fa Li said to Mulan.

"Not yet!" Granny Fa gave some items to Mulan "An apple for serenity

A pendant for balance

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

Now, add a cricket, just for luck,

And even you can't blow it!"

Mulan runs outside were the girls are walking in a straight line to meet the matchmaker

"Ancestors, hear my plea,

Please don't let me make a fool of me

And to not uproot my family tree

Keeps my father standing tall.

Scarier than the Undertaker,

We are meeting our matchmaker!" Mulan and the other girls sang in unison.

"Destiny, guards our girls,

Help our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll…

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all!"

(Song ends)

"Fa Mulan?" the matchmaker said while checking her checklist on her clipboard.

"Present!" Mulan said happily.

"Speaking without permission…," the matchmaker said to herself.

"Oops.." Mulan said nervously. They went inside the house.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Granny Fa said to Fa Li.

Inside the house

"Too skinny… not good for bearing sons" the cricket hops out of his cage, Mulan desperately tries to put him back in, Mulan puts the cricket in her mouth before the matchmaker could see him "Recite the Final Admonition" the matchmaker said.

"Mmm-hmm-hmm…" Mulan pulls out a paper fan and spit's the cricket out.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" she looks down at the cheat notes on her arm, which are smeared slightly. "Respectively. Um, reflect before you…" she look back at the notes and then the matchmaker, "snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory" Mulan fans herself, the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches for cheat notes but she finds none, she grabs Mulan by the arm (where the notes are!) and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off her hand.

"This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity" the matchmaker rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak.(which makes her look like she has a mustache) "and refinement. You must also be poised" Mulan stares at the matchmaker while pouring the tea but misses the cup, then regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup. Mulan notices cricket relaxing happily in the tea. The matchmaker takes the teacup.

"Um, pardon me…" The matchmaker interrupted Mulan.

"And silent!" she sniffs the tea, "Ah…" the matchmaker said.

"Could I just take that back? One moment…" She grabs for the cup. The matchmaker fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the matchmaker. Cricket hops down her dress.

"Why, you clumsy!…Oh! Ah! Woo!" she trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them "AAAAHHHh!" the matchmaker screamed, the bottom of her dress smoking. Mulan desperately fans the burning spot, and it burst into flames. The matchmaker runs around screaming.

Outside the house

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Granny Fa said to Fa Li.

The matchmaker runs outside, screaming.

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" the matchmaker yelled out, Mulan throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks toward Fa Li and Granny Fa.

"You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" the Matchmaker said furiously.

The towns People start to walk away, and whisper.

At the Fa farm

Mulan is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but humiliated, she turns away and takes Khan to the stable.

(Beginning of "Reflection" song)

Mulan:

"Look at me… I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be?

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart"

Mulan looks at a puddle showing her reflection.

"Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am, inside?"

(Song ends)

Mulan walks to a bench where her father is looking at the blossoms.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all" Fa Zu said reassuring Mulan.

Drums play in the town.

"What is it?" Mulan said.

Imperial soldiers and Chi fu come riding over a hill.

"Mulan stay inside" Fa Li said in a worry tone.

"Ahem" Granny Fa points toward a low roof. Mulan runs over to it and peers over the roof.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army" Chi Fu reads out loud from the list. "The Chow family! The Yee Family!". "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place" said his son. "The Fa Family!"

"No!" Mulan said with sadness. Her father walks over to Chi Fu.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor" Fa Zu was interrupted by Mulan.

"Father you can't go!" She said as she desperately tries to convince Chi Fu.

"Mulan!" Fa Zu said angrily.

"Please, Sir, my father has already fought for-"Mulan said to Chi Fu but was interrupted.

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence" Chi Fu said strictly.

"Mulan. You dishonor me" Fa Zu said disappointed.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp" He hands Fa Zu a scroll.

"Yes, sir" Fa Zu said.

Chi Fu continues to read, " The Chu Family! The Chang family! The Yong Family!"

* * *

**In Fa Zhou's bedroom**

Fa Zhou yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheathes a sword. Mulan watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting.

* * *

**At dinner**

Mulan pours the tea, then sets her cup down with a bang.

"You shouldn't have to go!" Mulan said with fury in her voice.

"Mulan!" Fa Zu said, now getting angry.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China!" Mulan said.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family" Fa Zu said.

"So you'll die for honor" Mulan said.

"But if you…" Mulan was interrupted by Fa Zu. "I know my place. It is time you learned yours" Fa Zu said harshly.

Mulan stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying. Mulan is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Fa Zhou picks up the candle and blows it out. Mulan thinks for a minute, then makes her decision. Mulan walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her comb. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounts Khan and sets off for the army. The eyes of a statue in the temple flash, and Granny Fa wakes up.

"Mulan is gone!" Granny Fa said with worry.

"What? It can't be…" he runs outside, "MULAN! No…" he said with despair.

"You must go after her. She could be killed" Fa Li said.

"If I reveal her, she will be" Fa Zu said.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan" Granny Fa said.

In the family temple

* * *

The characters on the tombstone light up, and they turn into the Great Ancestor.

"Mushu, awaken" the great ancestor said to the small hanging dragon statue. The statue shakes and smokes.

"I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there" Mushu said.

"Mushu…" the Great Ancestor said annoyed.

"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr…arrgh…" Mushu said.

"Mushu! These are the family guardians. They…" the Great Ancestor said still continuing.

"Protect the family" Mushu said.

"And you O Demoted One…" the Great Ancestor said still continuing.

"I ring the gong" Mushu finished.

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors…" The Great Ancestor said.

"One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing" Mushu said.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Mulan was a troublemaker from the start" Ancestor#1 said.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" Ancestor#2 said.

"She's just trying to help her father!" Ancestor#3 said.

"But if she's discovered, Fa Zu will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!"

Ancestor#4 said.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" Ancestor#5 said.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" Ancestor#1 said.

"Well, we can't all be a acupuncturists!"

Ancestor#2 said.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" Ancestor#6 said.

The ancestors start to argue.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" Ancestor#7 said.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" Ancestor#2 said.

"No! The swiftest!" Ancestor#4 said.

"No, send the wisest!" Ancestor#8 said.

"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all" The Great Ancestor said.

Mushu laughs "Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go" Mushu said.

All the Ancestors laugh.

"Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" Mushu blows a tiny flame "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to single nobody to prove no point" Mushu said.

"You had your chance to protect the Fa family" The Great Ancestor said.

"Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster" Ancestor#6 said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot" Fa Thang said while holding his head.

"And you point is?" Mushu said.

"The point is, we will be sending in , we will be sending in a REAL dragon to retrieve Mulan" The Great Ancestor said.

"What? What? I'm a real dragon!" Mushu said.

"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" The Great Ancestor said.

The Great Ancestor throws Mushu outside.

"So you'll get me back on the job thing" Mushu said but the Great Ancestor threw the gong to Mushu's face.

Mushu walks down the stairs of the family temple. "Just one chance. Is that to much too ask? I mean it's not like it'll kill you" Mushu said to himself.

"Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta fetch Mulan! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" Mushu said to the dragon statue.

He climbs up on the statue, dragging the gong.

"Grr…arrgh. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" Mushu hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off "Uh-oh" the entire statue falls apart.

"Uh…Stoney? Stoney… Oh, man they're gonna kill me!" Mushu said in fear.

"Great Stone Dragon! have you awakened?" The Great Ancestor said.

Mushu holds the head of the Great Stone Dragon. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Mulan! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?" Mushu said nervously.

"Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws" The Great Ancestor said.

"Don't worry about it. I will not lose face" Mushu loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something" he lifts the head off. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road" Mushu said.

The cricket pops out on top of a rock "Chirp" the cricket said.

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a metal to get back in the temple! Wait a minute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man" Mushu said.

"Chirp" Cricket said.

"And what makes you think you're coming?" Mushu said while running.

"Chirp" Cricket said.

"You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?" Mushu said.

"Chirp" Cricket said.

"What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of you antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?" Mushu said.

"Chirp" Cricket said.

Mushu chases him out of the yard and down the road.

* * *

**In the outskirts of a village**

The machine of the Dark Egg Dragon lays while other mini robots repair the damages.  
"Soon when my machine is complete I will rule this world," Eggman laughs evilly.

* * *

**Mewtwo: why do you waste such a wish an a useless item, human?**

**Me: Nom nom… you know you want some. Here take it because I'll never give anyone some.**

**Mewtwo: why would I eat such disgusting, fat filled candy?**

**Me: (Growls) BECAUSE IT'S DELISHISH!**

**Mewtwo: Fine.**

**Me: So… Mewtwo what did you got me for my birthday? (Hoping for chocolate)**

**Mewtwo: … (Leaves)**

**Me: Grrrrrr. I'll get youuuuu. I will avenge my chocolate.**


End file.
